Katniss's demigod heroes
by daughterofak1ng
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have come to help Katniss and Peeta in the games. Will it work or not? All rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen. Victor of my first hunger games. But now I have to go back. I'm terrified , I would wish to die if it wasn't for Prim and Peeta.

I walk outside, it's snowing. I'm trying to make myself go numb from the cold to take away the pain of having to go back to the games. I find myself near my old house, there is a light on inside. I walk stealthily up to the front. I look through the window and the thing I see surprises me. Two people ,a boy and a girl. The boy has black hair and is wearing a bluish green coat. The girl next to him has blond hair and is wearing a gray coat.

I burst through the front door , the boy and the girl whip around faster than I have ever seen anyone move before. In their hands they are both holding something that I cant make out. " Hello, Katniss" the girl says to me. "We've been waiting for you to finally show up," she says. "How do you know me?" I stammer, I'm scared that these could be people from the capitol come to kill me. " Oh we mean you no harm, just help." Says the boy.

"Okay ,who are you?" I ask. The girl stood up and said, " My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The boy stood up to and said, " My name is Percy Jackson , son of Poseidon." I give them a look a bewilderment. I say, " are your parents powerful or important, because I've never heard of them before? " You can say that," they both say together.

"Katniss" , Percy says. We've come to help you. " Help me why" I ask still cautious. " Because we've been asked to" Annabeth here will be the most help to you, she will go with you to the games. She will be your constant companion. " How will she be able to do that, I'm pretty sure people will notice if there is somebody with me that is not supposed to be there." I say. " Show her Annabeth," Percy says. Annabeth pulls something from out of her pocket that looks like a hat. She puts it on her head and disappears completely. I gasp, Percy laughs. "How did she do that," I ask. "It's a gift," she says pulling off her hat. "See this is how she will be able to be with you." "I don't understand," I say. "Come back tomorrow" Percy says. Then will explain every thing to you in more detail." " Oh and try not to mention this meeting with anyone else, I promise you it will be a lot better to keep it a secret," says Annabeth

I walk out my old house. How is this going to work , I say to myself. Well I'll just have to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights characters go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins **

Percy's pov

Me and Annabeth have just meet Katniss Everdeen. You might ask, how in the heck are me and Annabeth in the future? Well neither of us know really. We were just sitting at the beach enjoying the day when a note lands on my lap. It said

Percy and Annabeth,

While I was looking in the future, I saw something really disturbing .

There is a girl named Katniss Everdeen who needs your help desperately.

Please go and help her or all will be lost.

Apollo , the most awesome god

And that is how we ended up here in Panem. As soon as we got ready we were flashed into this house in the future. Are job is to help protect Katniss. But not help her partner as much. The fates have decided that we are not to help Peeta as much as her. They said she is our main priority.

Annabeth and I are discussing on how we tell Katniss about the past and about ourselves. While we were packing, Annabeth decided to bring a history book for some light reading. I don't know how a history book is considered light reading, but she is a child of Athena after all. We were going to teach Katniss about America, seeing as it doesn't exist anymore. Then we'll teach her about the gods. Hopefully she'll understand.

Katniss's pov

Who were these people. I could tell they wanted to help, but after getting hurt I couldn't trust people as I once could. I need to just think about it tonight, before I go back again tomorrow. I need to figure out a plan for his to work. They are powerful I can fell it. But by them being powerful are they going to turn on me and betray me? I will just have to see tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your comments, I'll try to do better on this next chapter.**

Katniss's pov

As I walk into my house , I compose my emotions .My mother walks by and asks me where I've been. "Oh just out and about, I went to go check on our old house," I tell her. I walk up stairs to my room and sit down hard on my bed making it creak. In my mind I'm thinking of the good and bad of me making a decision. How would that girl Annabeth not be detected by the capital ? The capital seems to know everything. If I take her along will it even work ? What about Peeta ? Isn't my goal for this Hunger Games to keep him alive. Maybe if I bring the girl , I could switch her mind into protecting Peeta. That's what I'll do , I'll use her help to protect Peeta .

After I had made my decision I walked across my yard to Peeta's house. I don't even bother knocking , neither of us do. He's sitting at his table and drawing what look to be the outside of his window. He says hello to me without looking up. "Hi Peeta ," I say back to him, "What do you need," he asks. I actually didn't have a reason to come over here, so I asked him what has been in my mind for awhile. "Peeta have you ever heard the names, Athena and Poseidon?" "What" "Do those names spark anything in your memory?" "No I've never heard of them before, why?" "Oh no reason." I turn to leave when Peeta says " good bye Katniss." I tell him good bye and walk to my house. I walk up to my room and fall asleep in my clothes.

Annabeth's pov

"Percy do you think she'll want our help ?" " I don't know," he replies. We know she has some god's blood in her. She's not as powerful as a demigod but she seem like a legacy. "Ya that's what I was thinking to , " says Percy . "Well we must not tell her until the time is right or she'll attack some monsters," I tell him. " Well it probably can't be worse than the monsters they call people in Panem.

"Did you hear something?" I ask Percy. It's Katniss coming stealthily up. " You know she would make a great hunter , she even acts like them," replied Percy. I laugh at my seaweed brain, leave it to him to notice that.

Katniss knocks and I walk over and open the door. She walks in and sits down opposite of Percy. She looks into my eyes and says, " Annabeth and Percy I need your help in the games." Well of to the games we go.


End file.
